Sword of the unforgiven
by Halowarlord3
Summary: Legend of Zelda fanfiction. What if Link never went on Zelda's quest in ocarina of time and just took on a bigger challenge... with a friend
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Before I even start, I just felt this couple is way under anyone's radar. I mean come on. I noticed right from the start this cute couple could exist. I made an attempt at a fanfic about it, but I was like, 6. Yeah. Makes all of us veteran gamers look bad, huh? I actually pushed this to the back of my head until today, 3/18/15. Let me just end this with one note; Saria and Link is a better couple than Link and Zelda. Let the fun begin.

Chapter 1: Welcome to Kokari forest.

"Hahaha!" Link ran across the forest floor, his lifelong friend Saria right on his tail. The two then came out of the dark forest, and, with a burst of light, revealed their hometown, Kokiri Forest. Saria tripped on a small rock. Link, who had just lunged forward, landed on top of Saria. The two tumbled across the grass. Link who noticed that he was on top of Saria, quickly got up, making sure not to step on her. He helped her get up. "Are you okay?" Link asked, feeling terrible. (Yes, Link will talk regularly in this fanfiction, just roll with it) "Other than being squished by you, Porky, I'm just fine." She said with a smile. _Defiantly uninjured_ thought Link. "Hey, I eat my vegetables too, you know!" Link joked, pretending to be all huffy. "On a more serious note, we should probably get you some ointment for those scrapes" Link said. "Right." Saria replied. She tried to take a step forward but fell immediately. "Ow!" Saria whimpered. "Are you alright!?" Link said, rushing back to her. "Sprained ankle" She replied, still in obvious pain. Link wrapped her arm back behind his head. Then he scooped her legs up in his arms and started to proceed to the bottom of the forest to get to their village. "Link?" Saria said. "Yes?" Link replied. "You are the best friend a girl could have." Saria looked up at Link, a small smile on her face. "Saria?" Link said. "Yes?" Saria replied. "You are the best friend a guy could have. They looked into each other's eyes, and instantly felt that connection. From that first day, those two felt that connection often. The connection was that feeling of belonging, that feeling of companionship. Some call it friendship. Some call it a bond. Some may even call it love. The two could not exist without the other. Saria was part of who Link was and Link was part of what Saria was. Every last person in the village would have the same answer if you asked them how attached Link and Saria were. The two were inseparable. That would be the basic idea of what everyone would tell you. (much to the dismay of Mido.) If they ever parted, well that would mean that the world has been totally destroyed. These are the two that have been friends for 8 years straight and never had an argument. If you listen to the gossipers talk, they will often say that they are the most definite couple to get married in the future. Sometimes they will get teased about it but they, like I said, were inseparable. Link took her to the town healer, who laid Saria down on a bed. Saria turned towards Link. "This is the best she can do for me Link. Go home, I will be fine." Saria said with her small smile. There was only one thing Link could do; go home. "I'll come back tomorrow morning OK?" Link said with a worried look on his face. Saria nodded and closed her eyes. He trudged out of the room, feeling hopeless.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What a mess!

Authors note: Matt was taking a break from absolutely killing Sparky in COD Black Ops II after drinking a tall glass of water and sucking on the ice (trust me, I do it all the time.) He was ready to sit back down to Black Ops II when he got a brilliant idea. Matt sat down to his computer downstairs and told Sparky to take it easy on CODBO2. Sparky set up a multiplayer match for himself and left Matt in peace. This was the result of what Matt's idea was:

Link, who was still sad about Saria being injured, decided to take a midnight walk. He needed to relax. But his best friend was a hurt and he could do nothing about it! Link just kicked stones for a while, walking. He headed back towards his house and decided to catch a fairy of sleep. He lay in bed and never thought he would sleep. He fell asleep within minutes. _A few hours later_ … Link woke up, stretched and yawned. The Sun was just coming up from the horizon. Link's first thought was to visit his best friend. But then his conscience kicked in. He figured Saria needs her sleep. He would visit her quietly, as to not wake her up. When he got there and saw her, the swelling had gone down considerably. He smiled a good smile. He decided to get some of Saria's favorite flowers. He soon returned from his picking. Two boys noticed Link. "Oy, are those for your girlfriend?" the first one said teasingly. "I don't have a girlfriend" retorts Link, looking at them with a killer stare and a face of stone." "Just look how defensive he got" said the second. Link then continued to walk towards the medicine cabin where Saria was staying. When he opened the door, he saw that Saria was awake and thinking very hard. He opened the door all the way. It made a little creak. Saria turned towards the door. "Hi Saria, I got these for you." Link said with a smile. "How did you know about my favorite flowers?" asked Saria joyfully. Link was happy to see her in such a mood. "Let's just say, I pay attention when people stop to smell the roses.' Link said, feeling whole again. Saria hugged Link right from the bed. He hugged her back. That connection again, reminding them of the past that few have ever experienced. But this time, Link knew something. He was in love with Saria and that was the way it was going to stay. Anyone makes a joke; he could be a real smart aleck about it. "Saria?" he whispered into her ear. "Yes Link" she said softly into his ear. "I've never said this before, but, I… love… you." "Oh Link!" she started to tear up. I had always loved you, but… well; I guess I was afraid to admit it. "Don't be afraid to now." he said hushing her. Saria was crying lakes of joy. "I think this could be the beginning of something amazing." says Saria. "I fully agree" says Link.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Adventure awaits!

Authors Note: "Okay I was not supposed to be writing that long." Matt laboriously rubbed his eyes and tried to take a sip from some 7 up but fell asleep trying. In the morning he woke and decided to write chapter 4.

Link and Saria were going to their favorite part of the forest. Over the last month since they found out they were more than friends, they found an amazing spot in the forest. The two were skipping across rocks on a stream. Saria and Link worked out the details of their relationship. In close to one year, they would get married (Don't ask why.) They really didn't have any parents to speak of, so they just kept it to themselves and hope the chatty girls and annoying boys didn't bother them. They would find out when they married. But now, they traveled through the forest together. They finally got there. "I'm tired, Link." Saria punctuated her sentence with a yawn. Link and Saria sat down by a tree that, for some reason, was cut down to the stump. Saria rested her head on Links elbow. Link sat peacefully and lazily as he observed the nature surrounding the couple. But he saw some movement nearby in the forest. He instantly snapped to attention. He learned that from his training from the master swordsman named Brom. (Whenever Link was drowsy Brom would poke him with a stick for him to wake up. So he learned to do that.) He would get up at the crack of dawn everyday for the last 3 weeks. He would run to the cottage on the edge of the Lost Woods. Funny he isn't a Stalfos. Link was gifted a sword after 15 days of straight promise and improvement, an iron sword with a small ruby on the end. He got straight up and drew his sword all in one fluid motion. Saria fell to the forest floor. She soon woke up. She noted his sword was out and he was scanning the area with his striking blue eyes. So lovely… wait a second, he was ready for battle. "Link, what is going on?" she asked quietly. Link remained silent. Movement caught his eyes. He lunged right at it. His weapon was caught on a small rapier. Soon, he saw a Deku scrub. The scrub ran away. Link returned to Saria who looked like worry was consuming her in a huge hand. She was blessed with relief when she saw him unharmed. "Sorry Saria." Link said after she asked him if he was okay about 100 times. "Link, you know that was dangerous." scolded Saria. "Yes, I kinda was. But I do have a sword." Link smirked. "You are way too cocky for your own good." Saria scolded caringly


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Preparations are made.

Authors Note: I created chapter 3 and this chapter on 3/19/15 may have to finish this chapter tomorrow, I don't know. If you are still hating on me, MAN you have some problems. You can expect some romance and epic soon. That #&%$ * phone! I got to go answer that while getting you chapter 4.

Link arrived at Brom's house early. He explained he needed training to defeat monsters. Brom made a knowing smile and started by taking Link to a room in the forest even Link and Saria didn't know about. Brom trained him buy first teaching him technique on a tree. The tree was obviously slashed a lot. Then, Brom taught Link how to flip up a target and slash it precisely. It took Link many tries but eventually he cut it. Brom then taught Link new moves. Later, Saria was thinking about what to get at the shop. She just couldn't decide. But after a while of thinking about it, she just decided to take a break from thinking about logical things and let her mind drift to Link. His sense of humor, his striking blue eyes, his loyalty to her. He is such a great guy. She wondered what he was thinking about. Link was still training with Brom. He was keeping himself going by thinking of Saria. Her Beauty and sensitivity. Her knowledge and loyalty. Link wondered what Saria was thinking about? Him? No, couldn't be possible.

 _A few hours later…_

Link was now tired. He decided to go to Brom's cottage with him and talk to him. "Brom, have you ever had a girlfriend?" Link asked Brom. "I've had 5 girlfriends and 2 wives, I would say I have." Brom smiled at him. The old man rarely smiled. "Wait, two wives? But I thought you told me you are an honest man." Link snickered. "I would lie, about that would I?" Brom asked. (Know what I mean and know that they DON'T know about that.) Link nodded. "Well, you see my first wife and 3 of my girlfriends died when they were with me. Warriors or mages, all of them. One went mad." Brom told Link. "So hypothetically, if I took a girl on a date, where would I go?" Link asked Brom. "Hypothetically! Come on, I've been a man long enough to know that if some says hypothetically, it means they just need the advise straight" Brom scoffed. "So who is the lucky girl to date my best student?" Brom asked. Link pushed aside the fact that he taught more than one person and smiled. Brom was one of the few people who understood Link. "Saria was the lucky person! Come on, don't you listen to the gossipers talk?" Link winked and gave Brom a soft shove-punch. "Do you want to go, mate" Brom said, putting up his fists jokingly. "No!" Link laughed. The two continued to talk for a while. Saria now made her way towards Brom's cottage. She heard Link and Brom having a conversation inside. She had two options: Knock or eavesdrop. She conceded to knocking. As Brom opened the door Brom just said "Take my advice on that it really is a great place." Link just nodded and headed home with Saria, holding hands. "Hey Sar, you wannna drop by mine's for the night? Brom was telling me about a pretty terrifying monster. Can you stay with me, I really don't wanna be alone tonight.(Actually, that was just part of Brom's advise.) _Link needs protection from me!? Nice try, but I think I'll come anyway._ Saria thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Mountains and valleys of morale.

Authors note: THERE IS NONE!

Link waited for Saria at his balcony. You could see the entire village. Well, the entire village aside from Saria's house. That always sort of ticked off Link. She soon arrived. Link was actually getting worried. But she came. "Hey there!" Link called down. Saria smiled up right at him. It filled Link with a warm feeling on the cold night. "Hey Saria! Come on up! I made tea." Link said to her as she progressed up the ladder. "Which kind of tea? I have a sneaking suspicion you are going to put sleep herb in it." Saria said jokingly. "It is true that I did that once." Link said, already laughing because he remembered the royal banquet where Zelda invited Link and Saria to a royal banquet for defeating Ganon and Link put a sleep herb in Saria's tea. "Dozing off in front of royalty is not what I plan to do tonight." Saria told him. "What I plan is to demolish you in Brettspeil" (Yeah yeah, German for board game.) Saria said, making Link laugh all over again. (Link thinks he's hot shit when it comes to that game.) Saria went inside Link's brilliantly made house. The fresh, mostly wood décor made the house smell fresh. Saria and Link both right away got out Brettspeil. But after realizing that he was doomed, Link did something so stupid in Brettspeil, It actually worked. Link did what is known in Germany as a blitzkrieg. Link had Saria's pieces all trapped in Gerudo Valley of Zora's domain

 _The next dawn…_

Saria got up. She wondered how she could get Link up. She needed something. She then got an idea. She grabbed a fish from Link's ice bucket outside. She took the freezing fish and put it under Link's covers within seconds he was up and Saria was doubled over laughing. "What was that for? Link exclaimed. "Call it payback for making me fall asleep in front of royalty." Saria said good-naturedly. Link then muttered something under his breath and got ready to go visit the old Deku tree. "Hey, I need a weapon too!" Saria realized as soon as she saw Link strap the sword around his body. Link rushed over to grab a hunting knife that he found when he was younger. Nobody claimed it so Link just kept it. The two went out into the brisk morning air. Brom happened to be waking up just as he saw Link and Saria heading to the path of the Deku tree. "Crazy kids." Brom muttered and decided to go follow the two. Hey, they could need him. He sheathed Sorinasho and headed towards the forest where the Deku tree was. Link and Saria headed down the path. They soon came to a very scary-looking cave "Link, I'm a bit scared." Saria said. "Stay close." Link said. "You should probably draw your knife." Saria looked a little pale but she knew Link was right. She drew her knife and lit a torch. Link drew his sword. But before they could get in, spiders exploded out. Not small ones but huge 4 foot long ones. Link and Saria got together and fought off the spiders. But the spiders kept coming and Link and Saria's attempts to keep them back were not working well. But then a war cry from a rather familiar voice came out. Soon, Brom flashed right in front of Link and Saria and started swinging his sword and just immediately killed multiple spiders. More came out of the cave. Link then witnessed why flipping small rocks and slashing it would help. Brom flipped up the spider and skewered it with Sorinasho and pulled it out. He then made a skyward slash and hit a spider that was jumping for is face. He then saw a spider skittering towards his ankles. He brought his sword directly down. It went all the way down to the ground below. "Sar!" Link said and lunged forward to protect her. He swung his sword in a large and wide half circle. "Remind me that I forgot something." Saria said. Soon, all the spiders were taken down. "Brom, what are you doing here!?" Link asked Brom questioningly. "You crazy kids went where monsters were. I wasn't going to let you go do something so stupid without me." Brom smiled. Link was one of the few people who understood Brom's humor. Saria was now just confused. Saria and Link and Brom headed through the cave. They reached the Deku tree. "Great Deku tree, may I speak with thou?" Link asks, kneeling. The tree came to life. "RISE, YOUNG WARRIOR!"The tree says in a powerful but gravelly tone. "I sent you a fairy and wish to tell you, there is an evil monster breaking out from the Abyss." The tree says softly. "You must kill him or you shall fall. This monster has slain thousands of people He won't stop until you are dead or he gets sent back to the Abyss. Believe in your strength." Link then thanked him but inside he was a storm cloud. He left the clearing holding back tears. He made his way back to Saria and Brom. Saria whispered something to Brom and he nodded. Brom then left. Link was shaking with tears. Saria put her arm around Link and led her depressed friend to a rock nearby. She sat him down. "Link, what made you so sad?" Link remained silent. "Can you say anything?" Saria asked him. "You forgot something… Link said. "Well, I think I just found it." Saria said mysteriously. Link looked up a little "What is it?" "This, dummy!" Saria grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. (I told you the romance was coming didn't I?) Link was shocked and given even more to think about. He then got up and Saria wrapped an arm around his shoulders, blushing a little. "The great Deku tree says a godlike monster is trying to hunt me down." Link said, still depressed. "This is something I thought I would hear but not say but I will protect you." Saria said. "Thanks" Link said. They then walked in silence to catch up to Brom. When the trio made it to a safe zone, Saria thanked Brom and Brom left to go back to his house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: What can I do?

Author's note: All the way up to Chapter six in such a short time. I am so hyped for this story. Now let me just say right now that if you can't stand pure fluff, then it's probably best you skip this chapter but the ending was something else. I do have an alternate chapter 6 on a computer somewhere else. But unfortunately, I can't share that with you today. Come along now, doctor. (That's my catchphrase.)

Link and Saria were walking towards Link's house. They were both thinking hard. Saria was thinking about how the heck to make Link happy. Link was thinking about nothing. Just kidding, Link's mind was racing. His mind kept going back to two things mainly. The Deku tree's words and Saria's kiss. So, his lifelong friend kissed him and a monster that is basically a god is also trying to kill him. How did his life get like this? He didn't mind the first part and could probably get around the second part. He needed to go after that monster but he also couldn't risk Saria's life. Meanwhile, Saria thought that one of their all time favorite pastimes could cheer him up; Pillow fighting. Saria and Link headed back to his place and climbed up the ladder. Link just sat down on his bed. Saria then grabbed a pillow from his bed and said "I challenge thou in a contest of strength and agility!" Saria says holding up the pillow like a battle axe. Link brightened and grabbed another pillow "thou accepts!" he shouted as he and Saria got in not a pillow fight, but a pillow war. Soon, the entire room was covered in feathers. Saria then got another idea. As they both sat on the bed, Saria asked Link the question of the century. "Link, are you ticklish?" she asks Link. "No! That's crazy! What!" Link says. Saria reached over to Link and he backed away. Saria slid across the bed, smirking and Link got off the bed, did a roll, and popped back up. Saria chased after him as he ran away in the circular room. (Thank God there weren't any rocks there to sprain you ankle on.) Saria caught up and tackled Link, Fortunately, no furniture was broken. Saria tickled Link and he laughed uncontrollably. After that, Link felt so much better. "Hey Sar?" Link asked her "Yeah?" Saria replied. "Thanks for cheering me up today. "All in a day's work as being best friend" Saria replies. There they sat on Link's bed watching the sunset. Saria rested her arm on Link's shoulder and remembered something. "You have a birthday coming up don't you." (Just don't ask about the physics, let the story roll out.) "Guilty as charged." Link smiled. Link's b-day was in 4 days to be precise. "You wanna go home or sleep over." Link asks Saria. "I'll go home, thanks for the offer though.' Saria said. _Later that night…_ Link was woken up by Saria "Sar, it's not even morning yet." Link said with one eye open. Then he saw the assassins. "You come with us!" one assassin said to Link. He got up. "Master wants you dead, and I will personally kill you." The assassin then drew a sword and held it at Link's throat. He was getting ready to strike when he got tackled by… another assassin? The assassin had both swords drawn, on pointed at Link and another ready to fend off his colleagues. But then Link ducked, rolled and stole one of the assassin's blades "Sar, get behind me!" Link said but before Saria could get to him the assassins cut her off. She was backed into a corner and Link was fighting two assassins at once. Saria had one last thought. Brom said that a god's power could be useful. She yelled the first god that came to mind "POSIDON'S POWER!" Saria yelled. Then the room got consumed in a light blue. All of the assassins were gone. Saria sighed, instantly after felt weak and hungry and dizzy. And… And… total darkness. Link then saw Saria fainted and grabbed a cup of tea and some magic herb. This entire time he was freaking out. Link never made many friends, and he didn't want to lose the ones he got.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Date.

Authors note: I'm sorry the last chapter was so lame but I just ran dry. Hey, I do have a bit of time for this chapter though so I'm going to jump right in and fill up tomorrow. By now, you will get to know a few original characters. Let's see what happens next.

Link lie Saria down on his bed. He covered her and knew the magical herb would have her up in the morning. He restlessly paced around his house or just sat by Saria. _That next morning…_ Saria woke up in Link's bed. It was just morning and she looked over and saw Link sleeping in a chair. She shook him awake. "Hey Saria, your looking better." Link said. "Go grab your ocarina; I have a surprise for you. Meet you outside my house. Saria rushed home and grabbed her ocarina. Link was outside with a pack on. "Come here." Saria walked over. Link gave her a hug. "I am so glad those assassins didn't get you." "I know." Saria said softly. "I want to take you on well, a date. Link told Saria. "Sounds good!" Saria said joyfully. "But where would we go?" Saria wondered. "Leave that to me!" Link said, grinning. Then he took off. _Link is sometimes such a knucklehead, but it kind of adds to his usually shy personality._ She thought while running after Link. After a few minutes he stopped and Saria saw nothing put pure forest. They just stood there for a while, looking at nature's most beautiful creation. Then they sat on a tiered rock. Saria and Link sat on the highest tier and played their favorite song (If you have half a brain then you can tell which song it is.) Link had been nervous before, but never half as nervous as he was now. He was also getting hungry. After a few minutes of fighting the undefeatable blight, he asked Saria if they could eat. "We can have a picnic!" Saria said. Link felt his energy renew. The two scampered through the forest. Neither of the pair noticed the figure in the trees. "Running wild and running free. Describes Link and Saria I suppose." The figure teleported away with a small flash of light. (If you're wondering WTF, I don't blame you. I'm just listening to a pretty good song right now. Those are my comments in the tree. Just sayin.)


	8. Chapter 8

The Sword of the unforgiven.

Authors Note: "It's been too damned long Matt! When do I get to write moreeeeee?" Sparky complained. "Now, actually." YAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYYAAYAYYAYAYAYAAAAAAAAAAYAYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Discalimer: (Sorry, forgot to do this.) IM ON A FANFICTION WEBSITE FOR A REASON MORONS!

Chapter 8: A Brave New World (Get the COD reference? No? Okay.)

 _The next day_

Link got a Deku Shield and the Kokiri sword before giving his house a goodbye. Link was on the rope bridge out into Hyrule. He was about halfway through when he heard a soft "Link…?" Link spun around to see Saria facing him. "Sorry Sar. I have to go." He turns around, His eyes brimmed with tears and starts to run off, only to find his arm is being held in place. "Link… I understand you want to go but I have a different idea." Link had started to feel his eyes burning. Between sniffles, he asked, "What… is your… idea?" "First, let's just sit here for a minute." After a while, Link's bad mood started to go away. He looked up, his eyes red from crying. "Now what?" Link asked. "If I can't come with you, just take four things from me. Don't go on the quest, always remember me, and take this song." Saria handed him a paper. Link sniffled. "What's the last thing?" Link asked. Then Link found himself pulled in by Saria. The two hugged for a few minutes. Link got up and ran out. Saria was overcame by sorrow. She crumpled to the floor, shaking. "Looks Like somebody isn't in a good mood right now." A strong voice said. Saria's expression went from depressed to astonished. She looked up, and in the sunlight was a man with a bird head. "Wh-Wh- who? How? Wha..." Saria continued making various miscellaneous noises for several moments, before regaining her rational part of her mind. "No need to be scared. I'm here to help." The bird-man said. "What's your name?" Saria asked. _"Nice first question Saria. Asking his name."_ she thought to herself. "Good question. I am Robin, son of Din. I am summoned by only those who suffer a tremendous loss." Robin told Saria. So Saria told him the entire story. Robin listened, occasionally nodding his hawk-like head. At the end he said, "This is more easily fixed then I thought." He fixed his hands to that his middle and index fingers were touching in a spike. "Nehcsnem netbeileg uz nereitropelet!" (German Lesson for the Day: The words is a phrase in German backwards. If you decode it, you will understand.) Saria saw a brilliant flash of light, followed by total darkness. When she came to, she noticed she was under a tree in the middle of a grassy field. Link was crouching next to her. He helped Saria up. "How the heck did you get here?" "Long story. But it begins like this…"

Author's note: This is probably my shortest chapter yet and I apologize but I have been super busy with school, friends, family, and just time in general. I'll hit you hard when summer rolls around! Cya!


	9. Chapter 9

Sword of Unforgiven

Author's note: Aw, SHIT. I have slacked way too damn much here. Enough cursing, so sorry. Not that I have many fans out there… sigh. Tell anyone who would enjoy my stories. Let's get into the actual story.

Chapter 9: Goodbye Hyrule.

How it should have happened:

A weird big metal object came down on Hyrule castle town ( A bomb.) Killing everyone there so Link and Saria had to join an obscure mercenary squad. "Never liked that bitch Zelda anyway." Saria says as she mounts a horse.

How it really happened:

A large blast of dark energy attacked Hyrule castle, destroying all the buildings but not the people. All humans made it out safely. Zelda spots the two heroes and rushes over to them. Link and Saria, both being a little uneducated about Hylian government, ran away from the princess. Soon, they lose her and they are almost run over by a bunch of mercs. They noticed the kids and started conversing in a foreign language , seeming to debate. One merc said something and everyone shut up. Then a huge merc more than 6 feet tall on a large black stallion rode up a little, right up to the two kids. The group behind him starts whispering. One look from his piercing gaze demolished the whispers. He started speaking perfect Kokiri. "Good day to you children." The merc said. When the Kokiris where still too afraid to speak. He sighed and said "I am Garrison, leader of these mercenaries, and I would like to apologize and request something from you. "Apology first." Link tells Garrison "That was my apology. We mercs need somebody with an intimate knowledge of plants." "That's Saria. Not me." Link replies, turning all attention to the forest girl. "I suppose he IS right." She says. "Great, you may come with us." Says Garrison. "Link? What do you think?" Saria whispers to Link. "Your choice. I have nothing to do with it." Link says. "Garrison, you got yourself a deal. But you have to give me one thing back." Saria says. "What do you want? Gold, diamonds, fine meat? Name it and it's yours." Garrison replied confidently. "You take Link along as well." Saria says. "We have enough fighters, sweetheart. We don't need any of them, especially an uneducated…" The slurred speaker would have continued if not for Garrison's commanding gaze. "Very well, you two may come along. Link will ride with Lance, and Saria with Oliver." Both the mercs and the Kokiri understood this. "By the way Garrison, I'm a vegetarian." Saria whispered. Garrison actually broke that stone cold face and laughed at that. The Kokiri's mounted with their partners and rode off.

Authors Note: I did this as something to fill in story and time between updates. This was not meant to be good writing, just a bit of a filler.


End file.
